


Fire and Heat

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Heats, M/M, Omega!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance knew he was going into his heat.So he had to prepare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for one of my betas! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

Lance new it was coming. 

He knew it like he always did and he knew this one would be pretty bad. 

So, he did what he needed to do. 

He first informed his mate and Alpha of what was to come. Shiro had a look of surprise, worry and then understanding. He made sure he would take care of as many things as possible before it happened and Lance knew he would. 

The second thing he did was go to the others and tell them. He first went to Hunk for he was the only other omega on the ship and once it happened Hunk could be endanger if Lance caught a hint of his scent. Lance hated the fact that he would do this... but, he still felt insecure and self-conscious and Hunk was an amazing omega that could possible take Shiro away from him. 

He knew it was insane because Hunk would never do that. 

But, once his heat started.

Logic isn't something he'll really think about. 

Thankfully Hunk was understanding and the two cuddled for a little bit before departing. Hunk going to his room in order to move some of his things to the other side of the castle just to be careful. Lance watched him go before heading towards the betas of the pack. 

Pidge was easy to find and the most receptive. She instantly knew what was going on and agreed to keep Hunk safe if anything happened. She gave him a hug and Lance nuzzled her for a bit before also letting her go. She packed up her things to also prepare and Lance couldn't help his heart swelling in pride at his pack. 

While he will always miss the one at home. 

This one was the best. 

When Lance was wary to go to the next Beta as the beginning it was rocky. Shiro was everything to Keith for he was the one who was there for him. When Shiro started courting Keith reacted horribly and even went as far as rejecting Lance from the pack. It was a hard time for everyone, but Lance knew it was the hardest for Keith. 

Lance was the one who confront Keith and even went as far as making them both crash land on a planet together. They had fought with both hurtful words and painful fists. Yet that was the way you can speak to Keith at time and in the end Lance held a sobbing Keith who begged him to not leave him behind. 

Because Keith's fear was being left alone again. 

So, Lance wanted to make sure to take it delicately. He walked into the room where Keith was in and when Keith raised his head. The look of realization dawned on him and softly he stood up from his place. But, instead of yells or fights Keith held him close while Lance nuzzled the beta in order to reassure and reaffirm the bond. 

Shiro would probably come by later to reaffirm the bond with Keith as well. But, as the omega of the pack Lance needed to comfort his hurting pack members. So he cuddled Keith and nuzzled him with a few little kisses here and there. When they were done Keith gave his hand a squeeze before walking away towards the other end of the castle. 

With the two most important steps done Lance is able to finally get to the third step. Which was preparing for his heat and making sure both himself and his Alpha were ready. It took three days to prepare for the big heat and Lance was confident that they would be prepared. 

He had his birth control patch in place curtsy of both Coran, Pidge and Hunk. The castle was moved to a planet that would cloak and protect them from Galra. If they were found though plans were made of escape. Allura was in charge of that and she looked as vicious as an Alpha protecting their pack. She would make sure no harm would come to them while they were... preoccupied. 

Food and liquid packets were stocked in the room with plenty of clean sheets and clothes. Lance made sure Shiro's bathroom was equipped with a generous amount of cleaning products. And of course he had stretched himself everyday with his fingers and with Shiro's fingers to prepare. 

The last that needed to be perfect was the nest and Lance couldn't help feel he did perfect. It was large in order to have plenty of room to rump around. It had the scents of the pack and was very comfortable with spare planets on the side. 

Already Lance could feel his heat coming with how hot he was and how his had been hard since the morning. Understandably, Shiro was not there as today would be the last he check on the pack before his heat started. Lance could only hope he would come back soon or else he might venture out once the heat comes in full force. 

So instead Lance tried to preoccupy himself until his Alpha's return. Hand roamed around before making their way towards the stretched hole that seemed to pucker when fingers danced across it. Giving out a little breathy moan Lance plunged in two fingers and smiled with joy at how easily they went in. 

What proud him more pride was how slick and wet he was. Just thinking about Shiro and his cock stuffing him full made him whine. He scissored his fingers and worked on stretching himself out and trying hard to ignore the burn that started to consume him. 

Lance let out a whine one high pitched and almost echoing. Coming close to an omega call and yet not quit there yet. Two fingers turned into three and then four before Lance just started pumping into his ass hole a fast and hard as he can muster. But, it wasn't enough and he was starting to become frustrated with the progress. 

So he let out a loud wail and used his other hand to pump his leaking cock. He wanted relief for everything was burning and he wasn't getting it. 

“Shiro! Shiro!” Lance shouted, demanding for his mate and Alpha as he pulled his fingers out of his gaping hole. Silk poured out and dribbled down his legs like a river as he started to make his awy towards the edge of the nest in hopes of finding his Shiro. 

Thankfully though, once he made it towards the edge the door flew upon and a very flustered Alpha was there. A nice big tent was in his pants and his eyes narrowed in on him once the smell touched his nose. Lance whined for Shiro and turned his back to the other in order to spread his legs and wiggle his ass to him. 

Lance would admit it was embarrassing to do. 

But, he needed a cock inside him like thirty minutes ago.

Lance heard a growl from behind that made his blood run hotter. It was dangerous growl and a possessive one that made Lance spread his legs further and to reach out to spread his cheeks. Turning to show his neck to the Alpha who smashed his fist into the close button for the door and started ripping off his sleep ware. 

“Shiro! I need you! I need you! Please! Please!” Lance begged, rubbing his chest on the silk sheets and making his swollen puffy nipples tingle with the contact. 

“Look at you already so open and wet just waiting for my cock.” Shiro whispered, his body move Lance allowing the other some relief on his hot skin. Shiro growled as he took his hands away from his ass and pushed them forward. 

“Shi... Shi... take....shi.” Lance whined, humping the thick and long cock that dribbled pre-cum on his back side. It was nice, but it would feel nicer if Shiro got the show on the road. Shiro didn't get the show on the road though and Lance whined in frustration when he felt those long thick fingers thrust inside him. 

Giving him low shallow thrusts that made Lance squirm even harder. Shiro watched in fascination as the muscles around his finger wiggled and consumed his fingers. Trying hard to prevent them from leaving and at one point Shiro was surprised when Lance started thrusting his hips into the hand. 

“Takeshi! Please!” Lance begged, tears rolling down his face as thrusts into the fingers. His legs shaking and his body quivering with the sensation. For Shiro's fingers barley grazed over his prostate and Lance started to sob with frustration at not getting what he wanted. Slick poured out of him and the room was becoming thick of his scent and his Alpha's. 

“Alpha....” Lance whispered, finally falling onto the bed and showing off his stomach and neck towards his Alpha. Shiro growled, covering Lance's naked body with his own. Lance screamed with ecstasy when he felt sharp teeth dig into his flesh. 

Large hand went to his cock and started to pump it into a brutal pass. Making Lance squirm and moan underneath as a hungry mouth covered his own. Their kisses weren't the usually gentle and take your time kisses. No, these were full on dominance kisses and claiming ones that made Lance crave for more. 

“You're so perfect Lance. So beautiful and amazing... so smart.” Shiro hissed, kissing and biting down his neck. Making sure to leave as many marks as he journeyed down. Finally hands were on Lance's swollen chest and the Alpha moaned as he started mouthing the left one. The two moved their hips in order to slide their cocks against each other. 

Becoming hot and messing a mess as they dribbled white all over. Lance hummed in delight when Shiro took a nipple into his mouth while he played with his other one. Suck and pulling so hard that the pain felt too good. But, while Lance was all about his chest being played with he did he want a cock inside him more. 

“Alpha... please... I've been good... please... please put your cock in me... wreck me with your knot.” Lance begged. Making Shiro freeze above him before hungry silver eyes looked into hazy blue ones. The world flipped for Lance and he yelped when he was back on his stomach once again. His hands gripping the sheets as he felt the head of Shiro's cock play with his opening. 

Without a word Shiro slipped inside and Lance screamed when the head of it smashed into his prostate. There was no rest to get use to his girth and soon Shiro was slamming into him. Grunting as he gripped Lance's hips in order to slam into him harder and faster. 

Under him Lance thrashed around as the Alpha's cock filled him to the brim. Making him feel overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure. It was like a hunger that was being filled and yet also still getting worse. 

“Shi! Shi!” Lance keened, reaching out in the nest to gripe at the blankets and pillows. 

“Such a good omega. Such a good omega.” Shiro repeated, his eyes completely pale and hazy showing the Alpha had went into his rut. Lance felt hot at seeing Shiro in this state and licked his lips at the delicious moans the other slipped out. His Alpha looked like a wreck as he desperately plowed into him. His mouth was open in constant moans and his face with red with his own pleasure being meet. 

SLAP!

“TAKESHI!” Lance screamed, clenching down hard on the cock inside him. But, the slaps didn't stop and Lance felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as the pain made his cock leak and dribble for more. 

“Such a good omega. Staying nice and tight for me.” Shiro whispered, his tone sounding happy and delighted at this. It made Lance keen with pleasure at being able to be good to his alpha and mate. The sound of skin slapping skin was erotic and Lance wanted to hear more of it. 

“I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!” Lance screamed and chanted out before he finally came. Stripes of wide messing up the sheets and skin below him while his ass leaked juices that dribbled down his ass, thighs and legs. 

But, Shiro didn't stop and he continued to pound into his prostate. His head pressing against the bundle of nerves that wrecked Lance's body with a wave upon wave of pleasure. Lance whined as he felt his cock go hard again and with the new juices allowing Shiro to savagely fuck his hole. 

His second orgasm hit fast as his walls were becoming sensitive and Lance whined when his cock spurted out cum once again. Finally his legs and arms gave out making Lance fell into the comfortable blankets below. The only thing keeping his hips up were the hungry Alpha above him that followed Lance's descent in order to bite into his shoulder. 

“So... Love you... Love you....” Lance spoke. 

At the confession Lance felt something grow at the base of Shiro's cock. It made him relax instantly as Shiro pushed the knot inside him. His asshole eating it up with greed before the warm wet splashes of sperm painted his insides. Lance sighed with content at the feeling of the cum gushing inside him. The heat that seemed to always be under his skin ebbed away. Just for a moment at least for it would come back once again throughout the week. 

Shiro continued to ground his cock inside of him. Milking Lance and himself for all they were worth, but also having the rut in his system. It made Lance jolt and yet it wasn't intense enough where Lance couldn't rest. 

“Love you.” Shiro whispered back, kissing the bites marks. It made Lance turn his head to give the other a kiss and a tired laugh before he snuggled into the sheets. Allowing sleep to consume him while his Alpha continue to fuck into him. 

When the week was over and Lance came out with bruises all over him. Well.. Lance had to have an embarrassing talk with Keith as the beta tried to beat up their Alpha and Shiro was just dying of humiliation at not teaching Keith Alpha and Omega behaviors. 

“Shiro, you seriously didn't give him the sex talk?” 

“I was hoping teen curiosity would do it for me.”


End file.
